


With the Force

by Narina



Series: Last Dying Breath [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: The thoughts of a dying man





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this short story in mind ever since the premiere and it had to be written. Sorry not sorry.

Baze had never been force sensitive. For years, he had tried to understand what Chirrut explained and for years, he had failed. It was dying that finally opened his eyes, that finally showed him what he had missed. Part of him believed it was Chirrut’s influence that allowed him to focus.

“I’m with the force”, he said. “The force is with me.” 

There had been a time when he’d hated this statement, hated Chirrut repeating it over and over again instead of listening to what Baze had to say. Now, it was comforting to feel the words on his tongue. It reminded him of his first days with Chirrut, when they had both been children. It reminded him of closeness and unspoken words, of friendly quarrels and battles fought side by side.

Stormtroopers died, yet many more approached, came closer from all directions and he knew was going to die on this beach. He’d known for some time know, probably even before Chirrut had walked out to the switch. This was their last fight and history would forget about them, but at least the galaxy would _have_ a history to talk about.

He barely felt the first hit, not painful at least. It was like a gentle touch, a reminder of his fate and he accepted it, carried on killing his enemies, carried on buying his friends the time they needed. 

“I’m with the force.” His voice grew weaker, but his strength didn’t leave him yet. “The force is with me.”

It could’ve been such a beautiful scenery, the white beach, the deep blue sky, the palm trees and the wide open sea. It was ruined by war, crashed fighters and broken Walkers, scattered with corpses of rebels and imperials alike. In death, they were all the same.  
Baze did feel the final hit, like fire burning into his flesh, but it was over too soon to really matter. Dying didn’t hurt anymore. He felt relieved, as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. And he heard a voice, familiar and loved.  
“ _I knew you’d find me._ ”


End file.
